This invention relates to liquid suspensions for oral administration. In particular, the invention relates to liquid suspensions with improved bioavailability, release characteristics, inter-subject variability, and taste characteristics when compared with conventional liquid formulations.
Liquid formulations conventionally used in human or veterinary medicine are generally aqueous based suspensions or, alternatively, emulsions. Conventional aqueous based suspensions are sold as reconstitutable suspensions or ready-made suspensions, the latter type of suspensions being common in the U.S.A. However, with both types of suspensions there are strict storage requirements such as a requirement for refrigeration. Storage problems with such formulations result from their having a short shelf life. For example, antibiotics frequently fall within this category, in that they are aqueous based products with a short shelf life necessitating stringent storage conditions.